Bleach XD
by SaiyukiTakashi
Summary: Gin, Aizen, and Saiyuki team up... There's a twist on the story that you'll find out about later XD
1. Chapter 1

Bleach Fanfiction

"Commander General!" Ohi said.

The commander general had just walked into the Soul Reaper Academy.

Immediately everyone stood.

I was at the front of the room, being introduced, seeing as I was a new student.

I looked up, my features automatically becoming hostile. "You!" I exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here Yamamoto!?!"

"Straight to the point as always," Yamamoto said. "You're my lieutenant. You have no choice, seeing how your parents turned out."

Right after he said that I drew my zanpaku-tö and attacked him.

"SAIYUKI-CHAN, DON'T ATTACK CAPTAIN GENERAL YAMAMOTO!" Ohi, my sensei yelled. "You don't know your _SHIKAI_ form yet!!"

I shot her a look and used shunpo to step back a little.

Yamamoto could see that I'd reluctantly submitted to his will,

"Now, come with me. We have a meeting to attend."

At the meeting, Yamamoto and I were late.

" Captain Yamamoto!" Toshirou Hitsugaya said, "Who's she?"

"This is my new lieutenant." He turned to me, "Introduce yourself."

I stepped forward, "I'm Saiyuki Takashi, I don't give a damn who you are, but, if you mess with me, I'll kill you." I turned to Yamamoto, " Same goes for you."

Kyoraku and Ukitake stepped forward and said; "Now that wasn't very princessy!"

I looked at them both, ran towards them smiling while I yelled 'Uncle!' I hugged them both at the same time.

"Uncle?" someone asked.

I turned to glare at that person when I saw Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Pochiri!!" I yelled

Kenpachi was pissed off! " Don't call me that, Yuki!"

I drew my zanpaku-tö, "Stop. Calling. Me. Yuki. PO—CHI—RI!!" I was being provocative, getting the result I wanted.

Kenpachi drew his zanpaku-tö and charged me. I blocked his attack, spinning his blade away in one hit. My zanpaku-tö was at his neck.

Gin and Aizen were surprised but interested.

"That's enough." Yamamoto ordered, "We have a meeting to run!"

Someone screamed.

"Captain General!!! There's an army of Gillians!"

Yamamoto sighed. "Yet another interruption. Captains, lets watch my lieutenant destroy the Menos Grande."

I ran to the Menos yelling 'YAY!! I finally get to kill a Menos!'

In 3 seconds flat, all 31 Gillians were dead.

Gin and Aizen looked at each other, forming some type of plan.

2 years later

"Hey, Sai! Where the hell did you go?"

I laughed, running out from the gates to the living world. "Right here."

Tiff gave me a look that would really kill another person. "Come on dumb ass! We have yet _another_ meeting."

"Oh yay! FINALLY" I said.

We arrive there late as usual. I danced over to my spot next to Yamamoto.

"3rd seat Tiffanie, of squad 5. You are now the lieutenant, replacing Hinamori." Yamamoto said.

"What?!" Toushirou said.

Momo sank to the floor, sobbing.

"About time! Hinamori always did piss me off." I said.

"Huh??" Hinamori said

I use shunpo to stand over her. "You are weak, Momo. Why sosuke chose you as lieutenant, I don't know."

Aizen looked at Gin. Gin stepped forward and said, "Captain General, I would like to make a request."

Yamamoto sighed. "State your request, Captain Ichimaru."

"I was wondering, if, I could possibly make your lieutenant mine..?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, can she be my lieutenant?"

I look at Yamamoto, my eyes pleading. "Please, Genryusai!" I beg, "I can kick his ass using my Qu--. Never mind."

He sighs, "As long as you hold your tongue. Very well"

"Yay!!" I laugh.

"Meet me by the old sakura tree at 13:00." Gin instructed.

"Aye, aye, sir!"

13:00 Old Sakura Tree

"Finally I'm away from that idiot." I said

"Are you sure you want to say that around us?" Gin inquired

"I know what you are up to, I know why you want me on your squad."

Aizen comes out of nowhere, "Do you now?"

I drew my zanpaku-tö, "Yes, but I'm not tellin' you!" I charged him

Gin reached out to stop me from attacking him.

Aizen put his hand out and stopped my blade. He curled his fingers over my blade. I fell to the ground, my body almost split in half. I also had various deep injuries.

"Gin, go get Unohana." Aizen commanded

Gin used shunpo to go fetch Unohana.

Aizen walked over to me and said, "If you try something like this again, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Gin arrived with Unohana.

"Oh my God! What happened??" Unohana exclaimed.

"She tried to attack me, so I taught her a lesson." Aizen explained.

Unohana sighed. She removed her zanpaku-tö, knelt beside me, and began healing me. Two seconds later, I jumped up, scaring Unohana.

"Sosuke! Teach me how to do that!" I demanded.

Aizen was surprised, "I thought that you would stay down." He mumbled

I was pissed. "HELL NO!"

Gin and Aizen looked at each other yet again.

"Why the hell do you keep lokkin' at each other? Are you gay??"

"No!" both of them yelled in unison.

"I think we should let her in on our plans... How about it, Captain Aizen?" Gin suggested

5 years later

"Gin!!" I yelled as I pounced on his back. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm going to a Captain's meeting. What about you?"

"Well, _I'm_ following you!"

Gin picked me up, placing me over his shoulder. "Let's go."

At the Meeting

"I'm sorry, Captain Ichimaru, but lieutenants aren't aloud in the meeting." A guard informed us.

"She's coming with me." He said, giving the guard a death glare.

"O-ok." The guard replied.

We walked into the 1st Captain's barracks for the meeting (Gin had already put me down).

"Captain Ichimaru! Lieutenant Takashi!" someone yelled.

An academy student ran after me into the barracks.

"Kazuhou!" My eyes widening when I spotted him.

Byakuya, Soi Fon, and Kenpachi immediately blocked Kazuhou's path.

Kazuhou's eyes widened in fear. "Lieutenant... Takashi!!!"

My eyes narrowed in anger. I walked to wear the three captains were, with a deadly gait. "Sorry, Kazuhou. Hang in there, ok?"

His sea-green eyes flashed recognition. "Unh!" He fell facedown on the ground, bracing himself.

Once he replied, I released my spiritual pressure, pushing all but one captain to their knees. Yamamoto was affected a little.

"You three get away from Kazuhou when I stop." I ordered.

After I stopped, I helped Kazuhou to get up.

"I told you not to call me that in public!" Kazuhou exclaimed while blushing.

Still holding his hand, I pulled him into me, embracing him. "Aww! But lil' Kazu's too cute!!"

"Tomare!"

I let him pull away.

"My name is Kazuhou, not Kazu! When you become captain, I'm going to be your lieutenant! I'll also help you to kill Yamamoto!" he informed me

I was surprised. "My lil' Kazu's growin up! Yay!" I said, "Of course you'll be my lieutenant, but I'm going to kill Yamamoto ALONE." I looked around the room, searching. "Pray tell, where's Sosuke?"

"He and his lieutenant are most likely in Hueco Mundo."

"Not very surprising.." I muttered

Yamamoto stood up. "Saiyuki-chan, who is this boy exactly?"

Kazuhou stepped forward, "My name is Kazuhou. Lieutenant Takashi is my si---" he said

I covered his mouth with my hand, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Kazuhou is my little brother. He has the same powers as me. Well, not the Soul Reaper ones, that is." I said, "I swear to God, Yamamoto. If you touch him, I will kill you!" I threatened, my blood-red eyes flashing.

Yamamoto used shunpo, landing approximately 30 feet away from us. He turned his cane into his zanpaku-tö. "But he still has your parents blood flowing through his veins, right?"

I shoved Kazuhou behind me yelling, "Kazuhou, stay behind me! Draw your zanpaku-tö!"

"Right!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ..?

I drew my twin daggers from their hiding place on the inside of my wrists.

Yama held his hand up, "I won't attack you nor the boy, on one condition: You become a captain."

I dropped my guard, sheathing the daggers again. "Which squad would I be captain of?"

Yama pondered this for a moment. "We will make a new squad, make it secretly, telling no one. We will still be called the Gotei 十三1. You already attend the meetings, so that's not new. You pick your squad members, and they will be our second most powerful squad."

"Kazuhou is my lieutenant. I don't want anyone else on my squad."

"Very well... Squad 十四2. You will go about your day like you always do, live where you do now. Don't let anyone know that there is a 14th squad."

"Wakatta, Oji-san!" I complained.

"Dismissed." He said.

Walking away from meeting.

_ 'Tomorrow, the fun begins!' _ Gin, Aizen, Tösen, Selene, and I thought.

Tomorrow

(I don't need to go into it. It's the whole Aizen, Gin, and Tösen betrayal..)

At the Sokyoku Hill, Rangiku has Gin's arm, and Haineko at his neck. Of course, every single captain, lieutenant, and Ryoka is there. Including Selene.

Selene spots me, than noticing the look on my face, looks at Gin. She sees How Rangiku has Gin, and than it clicks.

A second later, and she sees this little blur fly past her, headed straight for Gin. They see me pull her zanpaku-tö away from his neck, and kick Rangiku off the cliff.

"Stay. Away. From. Gin." I said, making every word its own sentence.

"Oh, shit. I guess I better stop her from doing something stupid.." Selene mutters.

She steps forward, sighing.

(Then the whole light coming down to abduct them happens, only Selene and I come along).

1 Chinese for 13

2 Chinese for 14


End file.
